


insecurities (OLD)

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, horribly old, i never posted it wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: How could he hate such a cute little feature?//little fic done for oiyama week years ago





	insecurities (OLD)

He didn’t like to go with no sleeves on. Sure- not everyone would notice, but he would always catch someone staring at him; looking at all his freckles and spots and decorated his body. He was already pretty pathetic, but this just fueled his anxiety. 

He was always bullied for many different reasons. For being so tall, having so many freckles, being so timid, this list goes on.

So he turned to Oikawa and stared at him. He watched as he walked with stride, stood with confidence- hell, his ego was no doubt bigger than all of his insecurities combined. It almost made him a little jealous. It did make him jealous. 

How could he look like that when he knew that other people were judging him? How was it that he could keep that smug grin on his face when someone like Iwaizumi shoots his ego?

“How do you do it?” Yamaguchi didn’t mean to ask it aloud, and when he noticed what he just said, he wanted to take it back immediately. Oikawa turned to him, blissfully unaware.

“Hm? How do I do what, Yama-chan?” 

…

They continued to walk through the park, and Yamaguchi looked at all the kids who played there. Running and laughing with pure innocence. He wondered what age it would be, just how long would it take, for them to “grow up”.

“How do you stay so strong?” He finally told him, looking off to the side- away from the park. “Did you ever deal with… y’know, bullies? Have you ever just wanted to hide yourself from the world for something as small as… your appearance?” Oikawa took a minute, gazing at his boyfriend in silence. The silence hung dry in the air, and Yamaguchi felt himself getting impatient. He was about to continue when he felt a finger jab his cheek roughly. 

“Ah! What are you doin-” He said, but stopped himself when he felt two arms wrap around his stomach.

“Mm, I really don’t like it when you talk like this, Yama-chan.” Oikawa sighed, bringing him closer to him. “I thought we went over this…”

“S-stop! There are kids who can see us-” Yamaguchi freaked out for a moment, trying to push himself out of the other’s grasp.

“They’ll be fine. They won’t remember this- or us- once their mom calls them in for dinner.” Oikawa reassured, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. He kissed his cheek multiple times, trailing over the bridge of his nose and pecking the other cheek. One kiss for each freckle. One kiss for one insecurity. 

“T-That tickles!” Yama broke into a big smile, giggling slightly with each kiss, momentarily forgetting about the park. He wasn’t one for PDA, and he certainly didn’t like the idea of gaining so much unneeded attention. But if it was him, how could he refuse?

And Oikawa just couldn’t bring himself to ignore something like this, regardless of how small these things were. Because Yama-chan had no reason to have a single insecurity; he was perfect, after all.


End file.
